Hollia
Hollia '''is the sixth girl to join Daemon's harem during the series. She is the daughter of the centaur empress of Ruhelia, Vendreass, and has two sisters, Kroanette and Maria. Appearance Hollia's lower body is that of a horse, with her legs having white fur while the rest is clad in a soft brown. Her dark tail has a single white stripe that goes through it. She wears a green long tailed vest with golden embroidery trimmings and a white blouse underneath. Around her neck is a golden link necklace with three blue gemstones decorating the front. She has long brunette hair that rests down past her shoulders with a fluffy pony tail tied behind her head with a green bow ribbon. Her eyes are auburn and she has freckles adorning her cheeks. She is usually seen carrying a sturdy lance that she wields with precision and ease. Personality Hollia is a mix of both a refined noblewoman and a fierce warrior, with the two stark personas coming and going depending on her mood. Being the eldest princess of the centaur kingdom and given the right to be the next empress since her sister Kroanette passed the right onto her Hollia spent most of her time at home learning how to be a proper ruler under her mother's guidance. After being saved by Daemon she has remained by his side in hopes he can help her avenge her fallen home and people while also becoming increasingly attracted to him. Because of his grand mission to protect Eden, his kindness with healing her broken leg, and adamant spirit to stand and fight in the world, he has become both a love interest for Hollia and also someone who has given her new purpose in life with being a guardian. She treats him with the utmost respect and has become extremely protective of him, always referring to him as 'her knight' when addressing him and following his commands without question. Abilities '''Centaur Speed: Being a centaur Hollia is naturally a fast runner, being able to outrun horses with ease. Berserker Mode: Although raised to be polite and elegant, Hollia has a very quick temper and can often be driven into a furious frenzy should she be sufficiently provoked. During these moments her speech becomes slurred and she appears to go mad like a wild bull, furiously spearing enemies with her lance or trampling them under hoof with a powerful adrenaline rush. Skilled Spearwoman: From her first appearance Hollia has shown she is very skilled with a spear, and despite her upbringing to be a noblewoman she appears more suited to the battlefield as a warrior with a fierce fighting spirit. How and why she learned to use a weapon with such proficiency hasn't been revealed yet, but she has clearly demonstrated time and again that she's more than capable of running her lance through enemy after enemy with both poise and precision. Development Hollia is first introduced at the end of Act VII, when the events of The Sisterhood attacking Ruhelia are seen through her eyes while she herself doesn't reveal her appearance until the next book. She witnesses both her little sister Maria being murdered and her mother being devoured by Jovian & Jacqueline, with the image of the twins covered in her blood being burned into Hollia's mind and firmly rooting her hatred and vow of revenge towards them. Chased out of her palace she falls from a tower and lands in a river, breaking her leg yet miraculously avoiding drowning as she washes up on the shore further away from the kingdom. It is there she meets Cindy who has just arrived during her search for Alyssa. Before Cindy can eat her Hollia lies to her and says she's poisoned, which keeps Cindy from devouring her in fear of ingesting the poison yet does not get her to go away. Waiting for either Hollia to die from the poison or recover so she can be eaten Cindy waits next to the crippled centaur, with Hollia struggling to come up with an escape plan. Furthering her lie she then says she's pregnant, with Cindy then becoming determined to help her get better so she can give birth, only to then eat Hollia afterwards and let the baby live. Helping Hollia walk she escorts the wounded centaur across The Outerlands in search of medical help, with them eventually crossing paths with Daemon and his followers. Cindy attempts to eat Sasha, only to then be stopped by Daemon's fire magic. Learning that they are searching for Jovian & Jacqueline because Forrus seeks revenge on them as well Hollia agrees to take them to where she last saw the twins under the promise they let her come with so she can exact her own revenge for her people. After scaring away Cindy with fire magic Daemon heals Hollia's leg and lets her lead the way back to Ruhelia. There they confront lingering grunts of The Sisterhood, with Hollia joining the battle and learning that Daemon isn't human at all. During the conflict Valentina shows up and proceeds to decimate The Sisterhood for daring to attack Daemon who she appears to greatly care for. During the angel's rampage what remains of Ruhelia is completely wiped out. The combined shock of what Daemon really is, seeing her home totally annihilated, reeling from the loss of her family, and having everything she once knew about the world being turned upside down, Hollia loses the will to go on and pleads for Daemon to end her life. Not wishing to kill her Daemon convinces her that she can still stand and fight despite the world being different than what she once thought, and she can still find a purpose to live for should she at least try. With nobody else to turn to and after seeing who and what Daemon is Hollia decides to fight for him and help him with his quest. She henceforth remains by his side and joins his group on their crusade to keep Twilight sealed from the world, hoping for the chance to one day avenge her people by putting an end to Jovian & Jacqueline and also to earn Daemon's heart and become his mate. Harem Role Hollia's role in the harem is the cavalier. She's essentially the group's warhorse who stands ready to charge forward into battle, and when pushed hard enough she becomes blind with rage and nearly turns into a berserker herself in comparison to Scay. Although skilled with a lance she's just as capable of taking down her foes by trampling over them in her rage. Trivia At the end of Act VII, Hollia and Maria were originally set to witness their mother’s demise before they tried to flee the palace. Maria’s character was planned to die after being thrown from a balcony towards the river that Hollia later drops into, hitting the rocks on the shore and dying instantly. This was meant to show how perilous Hollia’s jump was and how lucky she was to survive, however was scrapped as it was deemed more cruel than necessary. Instead, Maria was given a quick death by a troll’s axe, and never witnessed the sight of her mother being slain. Quotes Season 2 "I'm going to kill you someday, Tabitha. I'm going to do it and my knight will understand why I had to." S.2, Act I, Ch.8 "Sasha has a rather... shapely figure with her muscle mass and wide hips. I doubt any of these elves were dressed in anything she could wear without ripping it apart. Hmm... yes, I do believe she's closer to a troll's proportions than most. Oh my, she would be rather incensed to hear me say that, hee hee." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.2 Artwork Hollia - Centaur.png Hollia.png Character Sheet - Hollia.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Second Harem.png Hollia & Kroanette - The Centaur Sisters.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daemon's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Centaur